Lost And Found
by VivianKai
Summary: Six years had past since Akane's reunion with Kougami at Shambala Float. Two precious livings were born under the love of an inexperience new mother 9 months after the reunion. Akane Tsunemori will never forget the man who taught her the importance of life, yet she could never express her feelings in words to the man who had hurt her the deepest. New version of 'My Pride,It's YOU'
1. Two Worlds

**LOST AND FOUND**

by: **VivianKai**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PROLOGUE:**

Two Worlds

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _The love of a family_

 _is the world's greatest blessing._

 _ **…**_

The shrill of bell announced the starting session of pre-school. Naoki Shinju stood at the gate of the building, a sweet smile spread over her lips as she greeted each of the children who ran passes her with an energetic exclaim of good morning.

When the woman thought the last student had arrived, she started to pull the gate close when a loud shriek of protest stopped her.

"Hold the gate!" A feminine figure got down from her car, moving in a quick pace to the seat beside hers. A raven-haired boy jumped down from the car, grabbing the woman's hand before the pair rushed to the gate.

When the duo finally reached by the gate, the child pulled his mother into a tight embrace. The woman did not hug her child back, but instead she tousled his hair gently with a smile. After a few exchanged words from the pair of mother and son, the boy ran into the classroom where his fellow classmates were waiting.

Naoki turned to the mother and tried to meet eye contact with her. Despite the warm smile pasted on the older woman's face, she looked exhausted and dead – and Naoki could only wonder how broken the mother was with all the unfortunate incidents happening on her.

"My condolences on what had happened to your daughter, Tsunemori-san."

Akane Tsunemori said nothing, but her smile quivered upon hearing those words. Watching the brunette woman furrowing her brows, Naoki continued. "I have a set of homework Akemi should complete by the end of this week." She waited for a reaction – yet nothing, except for troubled expression on the mother's face. "This is just to make sure she doesn't fall behind the class when she is back."

Her last words caused Akane's eyes to widen in surprise. Then, a small smile curved up on the corners of the brunet's lips.

"…Thank you, Naoki-sensei."

The teacher gave a nod as she watched Akane enter the car and left.

Once the car sped off, Naoki pulled the gate close and returned to her class.

The entire day at pre-school was going without a hitch – until drawing time came. Naoki gave each of her students a paper and a basket of crayons to let the children's imagination run wild. They were allows to draw whatever they wanted as Naoki peered down to look at each of their drawing.

The teacher was about to make a comment on a child's drawing when an exclamation was made at the table beside her.

"You're lying! You **can't** have only one mum!"

"I don't have a dad. I only have a mum." The other replied in a bitter tone, the crayon in his hand never lose its grip as he continues to color his drawing.

Naoki walked over to the two boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Kusama-kun, it is very rude to invade other's privacy. Now, leave Kei-kun's drawing alone and show sensei your drawing."

"Where is your other mummy? Shouldn't you have two mummies if you don't have a daddy?" Another girl sitting across the table questioned out in curiosity.

"… I only have _**one**_ mum." Kei Tsunemori repeated his words sharply through clenched teeth.

"Children, that's enough." Naoki sternly looked at the girl and boy who had been shooting Kei with insensitive questions to make sure they understand she was serious with her warning.

"But Naoki-sensei, isn't it weird Kei-kun only have a mum?" Kusama exclaimed out.

Naoki sighed out, not really knowing how to handle the situation before her. The teacher caught something coming before her sight in a quick pace, but the woman did not have the time to react. Before she knew it, a fist connected to Kusama's left cheek and he was send back and away from his seat. The boy crashed against the bookshelf, the back of his head hitting the cement floor hard.

For a five year old, Kei punched hard.

* * *

Akane was sitting on the edge of her couch, folding up a set of tiny t-shirts and shorts when her wristcom started to ring. In the beginning, the woman pretended not to hear the ringing as she wanted to place all her focus on folding the clothes neat. However, by the fifth ring, the brunet abandoned the rest of her laundry and lifted her arm up, where her wristcom was attach on her wrist.

"This is Akane speaking."

 _"Are you a guardian of Kei?"_

By the sound of the caller's voice, it does not seem to be good news.

"Yes, that would be me. I am Kei's mother."

 _"Kei-kun got into a fight this morning and -"_

 _'There was more than a fight?'_ The woman gave out an inaudible sigh, feeling a headache approaching. "… and?"

 _"He destroyed a few books."_

The inspector slapped a hand over her forehead upon hearing the news. She had warned the boy, telling him the umpteenth times this morning that he could not tear pages out from the books just because he likes them.

"I am very sorry of the troubles my son had caused, Naoki-sensei. I'll be at the school in half an hour."

After exchanging goodbyes with her son's homeroom teacher, Akane immediately hung up. A tight frown tugged on her face as the woman stood up from her seat. Akane understands her son's passion in paper books and the boy always had the bad habit of tearing down any interesting pages of the book.

She had predicted something like this would happen, which is why she had given him a set of strict rules. Apparently, the boy was too excited and had forgotten the promise he had made with her. Grabbing her bag on the couch, the brunet threw the door closed on the way out.

* * *

The carpet floor first caught her eyes because it was bright blue. There were small chairs and tables scattered around the room. Sitting on the far end of the room on one of those colorful chairs was a timid silhouette.

The child who had been staring out at the window felt a presence and turned his eyes towards the door. The thin line of the boy's mouth immediately stretched into a wide grin when he saw the familiar brunet woman.

"Mum!"

Akane had planned to look mad, but her displeasure dissipated into thin air upon seeing the cheerful smile of her boy.

Kei's face was covers in bandages and bruises. The boy must have been trying to hold back his tears and look strong before her, because the woman could see the red puffiness at the edges of the boy's navy hues.

Akane approached Kei and knelt down so she could look straight at her son. "You got in a fight with your friends?"

The cheerful grin faded instantly as the boy averted his gaze from his mother. "They're not friends."

"… and you destroy a few books in the process of the fight?" Akane ignored the unhappy comment as she continued.

"Kei, I'm not happy."

The boy's shoulders instantly stiffened upon hearing the strict tone of his gentle mother.

"You promised me you will take good care of the books, not tearing them out."

"B-But Mum…"

"I don't care if it was unintentional, you should not rip them out." Akane sighed as she laid her hands on her knees. "I was just planning to take you out for dinner, but you had broken our promise."

Suddenly the boy made a face that could broke an adult's heart at the sight.

"S-Salisbury steak…?"

The child managed to whimper out in a shaky tone as Akane nodded slowly.

"I-I'm sorry, mum…"

"No is a no."

"Salisbury steak!" Kei exclaimed. "I want it!"

"Next time, not today." Akane turned her gaze away from the teary boy before her. She feared she might felt guilty upon seeing the tears cascading down her son's cheeks. "Come on, let's go home. We need to tend your wound and you are going to tell me everything about your fight."

The woman extended her hand and wait. The child wiped the tears off his wet face before he reluctantly took the awaiting hand. Akane collected his backpack and swung it on one shoulder before making her way out from the room with the whimpering child behind her.

* * *

The ride back home was a quiet one. Once they arrived home, Akane had ordered the boy to take a quick shower while she searched for the first-aid-kit. No words were spoken between the mother and son as Akane tended Kei's wounds.

"… They asked me questions because I only have a mum."

Akane stopped rubbing the alcohol-coated cotton on Kei's bruised cheek as she tilted up to look at her boy. Her eyes doubled in size upon hearing those words as she gently bite on her lips. "… How did they know?"

"There was no Dad in the family portrait I drew." Kei frowned as he looked aside.

A sigh escaped through Akane's parted lips as she dipped the ball of cotton into the bottle of ointment "You were supposed to keep that as a secret, Kei. It was no wonder you got teased."

"Why, mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Why… why don't I have a dad, mum?" The boy gritted his teeth as he peered down. "I don't get it. Up until now, I thought it was normal that I only had a mum. But everyone had a Dad… or at least two Mums… and they told me about all those fun things their parents did with them. "

Akane turned her gaze up at her boy. Her hazel brown hues suddenly lose their brightness as she slowly whispered; "Is mum ...not enough for Kei?" The raven-haired boy tilted his head up at his mother. Sometimes his mum fell into these phases and his uncle Gino had told him it was her quiet time and he should not disturb her. Kei was still three back then, so he didn't exactly knew what it mean – which is why his uncle Gino had concluded his words all in one simple sentence.

 _Your mother is sad._

Kei is sad too when he saw his mother deep in thought and gazing out at the night sky with a cigarette in her hand. She never smoked in front of him and she never smells of nicotine. But he had noticed her slipping a box of cigarettes into their grocery bags from time to time.

Kei looked straight at his mother who was still deep in her thoughts as he gently tugged on her sleeve.

"Mum, I am hungry."

"H-huh?" Akane snapped out from her thoughts as she looked at her child. A small smile stretched on her face as she nodded her head.

"Me too. Let us have dinner. I had ordered ramen for us."

Kei nodded with a beaming smile upon seeing his mother recover her mood. "Yeah, ramen tasted the best when they are hot!"

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Unexpected Meeting"

 _ **...**_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee, mum?"_

 ** _..._**

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I need a smoke."_

* * *

 **Ending Note:** Akane's daughter; Akemi will be revealed in the next chapter. Just so you know, this is a re-write and upgraded version of **'My Pride, It's YOU!'**. Yes, I am the author and I am KawaiiNekoNami. This is going to be my new account because I have lost the password to my old account. Also, this fic will be updated weekly so stay tuned!


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**CHAPTER I:**

Unexpected Meeting

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Family;  
A link to the past  
A bridge to our future._

…

"Please?"

"No."

" _Please_?"

"No."

" _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee_ , mum?"

Akane glanced away from her paperwork and unintentionally gazed into the pleading navy orbs of her boy. An exasperated sigh instantly escaped from her mouth as she gave in to the child's begging.

"If your Uncle Gino and Aunt Mika is okay with it. I still had a report to finish."

A smile unconsciously curved up on Akane's face as she watched the kid's face brightened up immediately upon getting her permission.

* * *

"Where are you going?" The golden haired Italian called as he saw his companion heading out of their hotel room.

"I need a smoke." The shadowed figure replied without looking back, but instead the silhouette grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat sitting on the counter.

* * *

"We will be waiting at the cashier with the large sign on top that has the number one. Also, you are not allows to buy more than _one_ junk food."

The five year old rolled his eyes at the woman who shoot a strict gaze back to him.

He knew where the cashier line was and he knew what the number one looks like.

He could count all the way to fifty now and he had managed scored a perfect one hundred score in his recent Mathematic test.

He is certainly not as dumb and immature as the woman think he is due to his young age.

"Can I have two? I want to get the grape candy balls that Akemi really likes."

"… last time you gave her three packets of the grape balls, right?" As she muttered the words out one by one, wine red eyes glared at the partner-in-crime who stood behind her. The raven-haired Enforcer closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall when he felt the burning glare of the young Inspector on him.

"Can I? _Pleaseeeee?_ I promise I won't be sneaking more than one packet for her!"

A sigh escaped from the brunet woman's mouth as she furrowed her brows at him. She knew where this conversation was going, she had been leading on this routine for almost five months. It was always the same – every Wednesday, she will be forced to take the boy to the mall for a treat and the kid will tried to convince her with his tearful puppy dog eyes.

"… Sorry. But yesterday one of her teeth was pulled out."

" _ **EEEEEEEH?!**_ "

The exclamation was unexpected. Startled by the shout, the woman nervously looked around – several pairs of eyes were gazing at her and the kid. The silent man behind the duo gave out a light chuckle, which earned him another sharp glare from the Inspector before the brunet turned her attention back to the child before her.

" _Shhh!_ Why are you screaming like that?!"

"Could… could it be it… the candies I gave Akemi caused her teeth to decay…?""

"Huh? N-no… of course no. It is just a normal process of growing new teeth. However, the dentist did say she should not consume too much sugar in this week. So no grape balls for Akemi."

"Then… can I get nicotine gums…?"

"Why would you need nicotine gums? You're still underage!"

"Because… I know mum had been smoking…"

The woman froze at the child's remark. Behind her, the Enforcer stiffened and looked away – unable to look straight at the child who fiddled his thumbs. It seemed like there was nothing to make the boy not to think of his mother and his sister.

With a sigh, the brown haired woman pulled out her purse and hand out a twenty dollar to the boy.

"Fine, but this should be a secret between us, okay?"

"Thank you, aunt Mika!"

With eyes that sparkled as bright as the stars, the boy accepted the cash and jog into the mall.

"My god. That kid is going to tear my heart open someday!"

The Enforcer merely smiled in amusement as he watched the woman face-palmed herself.

* * *

Sighing in irritation, Kougami Shinya took off his dark sunglasses. Wearing it inside will only made it harder for him to see – not to mention, it makes him seems very suspicious as well.

' _Hmm… the normal brand I usually go with is no longer available, huh…?'_ He thought, scratching his chin as he looked up at the cigarette packages before him.

"Excuse me, but can you move a little?"

Kougami whirled around at the unfamiliar voice – a brow raised up when there was no one behind him.

"Down here!"

Peering down, the man met with the sight of a child glaring daggers at him with a stool in his hand.

"Can I help you?" Kougami questioned in a rather amusing tone as he ignored the rude glare shoot towards him.

"Yes, you can. Please move a little." Kei remarked. Despite using the word 'please', the boy's tone was still harsh and Kougami, left with no choice have to move to the side with a step.

Kei placed the stool firmly on the ground before he climbed on top of it and peered up at the cigarettes packages before him.

Kougami looked back at the various types of cigarettes before him, but his concentration was directs at the child beside him. Although the sharp glare he sent to him earlier was enough to surprise him – especially coming from such a small child, but what truly surprised him was the appearance of the child.

The boy is the splitting image of himself when he was around his age. Of course, he knew dark blue eyes and raven-colored hair were quite common among a small part of Asians but this is the first time he had eventually met someone who had the exact facial features as he did.

"…It is not nice to stare, mister."

The sudden statement from the boy snapped him out from his thoughts. Looking aside at the child who gave him a suspicious gaze, Kougami smirked.

"It's rare to see a child shopping for cigarettes, you know?"

Kei looked back at the stranger before he huffed.

"I am just helping my mum buying her nicotine gums."

"Did you come here with your mother and father?"

"I don't have a dad." Kei informed as he tried to reach up for the box of nicotine gum, which is a head taller for the boy's height. "Don't feel sorry for me though – I am happy with just having my mum."

' _The boy was sharp.'_ Kougami thought in amusement as he gave out a light chuckle. There was never once he met a kid who could catch his full attention and here he was – absolutely engross with the boy before him.

"I don't feel sorry for you."

"Yes you do. I can read it in your eyes."

Despite not knowing the man before him, Kei could feels the sympathy gaze on him from the man - it is the exact same gazes adults gave to him after learning about his family's situation.

"What's your name, kid?" Kougami questioned, curiosity overwhelming him.

"My mum said I shouldn't talk with strangers." The boy instantly remarked. "But if you help me get the nicotine gum, then you won't be much of a stranger."

' _What a negotiator.'_ Kougami thought, being impressed by the child once again as he took a pack of nicotine gum from the shelf and gave it to the child.

"My name is Kei." The boy informed once he received the pack from the adult. "Thanks, mister… can I know your name?"

"Kou." Kougami amended. The boy might be a kid, but he couldn't risk revealing his full name, especially not a smart one like the one before him.

"Thank you, Kou-san."

"Kei!"

The duo whirled their head around upon hearing a loud shrieking exclamation. Mika Shimotsuki had an annoyed frown plastered on her face when she saw the boy she had been searching for the past fifteen minutes.

"What took you so long? You have me worried!" The brunet woman complained between her rasped breaths.

Slightly backing away from the frustrated woman, Kei showed the pack of nicotine gums in his hands. "I can't reach for the nicotine gums, so this very nice stranger helped me to get it."

Kei turned around, motioning to the man who just had a conversation with him. However, to his utter shock, the stranger he had mentioned to his caretaker was gone. The boy looked from right to left, wondering where the man had gone.

"I told you he will be fine."

Behind Mika came Ginoza Nobuchika –the former Inspector from Division 1 and a current Enforcer. The man turned to look at his companion's amber hues as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Haven't I told you so? I pitied your future children. They were going to have an overprotective and short tempered demon mother."

"You bastard…" the brown haired woman murmured and snapped her head to face the Enforcer, her mouth twitching with anger. Mika pulled her Dominator out as she lunge herself at the man.

" _GINOZA NOBUCHIKA!_ "

A loud 'twack!' reverberate throughout the entire mall.

* * *

"Tch."

The Enforcer clicked his tongue as he held the fast asleep child in his human arm. He ran his mechanic hand through his raven locks, feeling the painful bump at the back of his head as he gave out a sigh.

"I am going to report you for abuse…"

"Then I will report you for harassment!" The brunette woman spoke from the behind.

"You…" Ginoza's left eye twitched as he slowly turned around to look at the brown haired girl. "I am just speaking the truth. Do you have to hit me with the back of your Dominator?"

"I could have paralyzed you! So be grateful, _Enforcer_!" The woman shouted back. Her voice was loud enough to attract the passerby's attentions, but Mika did not seem to care.

"I have the perfect evidence to proof you are an insane woman and should be locked up, _Miss Inspector_."

" ** _You…!_** "

" _Mnn…"_

Ginoza flinched when he felt Kei snuggled closer towards his chest. Upon seeing the peacefully asleep boy, the Enforcer gave out an exhausted sigh before he ran his metallic fingers through the boy's hair – watching every strands of the short dark hair fell back to their unkempt place.

He could feel the child's heartbeat against his own, and it calmed down his rising annoyance. For the fifteen minutes walk afterwards, the two adults stayed in silence as they made their way back to the office.

* * *

Akane was slowly peeled the skin of an apple. The thin string of the skin curled as it dangled off the fruit. When the apple was peel completely – the woman skillfully cut it in half, then in quarters, then in eighths, pitted the seeds off and finally dropped the small pieces in a bowl.

"Uhm… mum?" The small brunette girl sitting beside her called faintly.

"What is it, Akemi?" Akane asked as she placed the knife down on the desk and ran her hand through her daughter's shoulder-length long locks. The child jolted upon feeling the warm touch of her mother as she looked down at her fidgeting thumbs.

Akemi did not say anything, but instantly pressed herself deep against her mother's chest and embrace her. The force sent Akane back to the couch, but she was able to contain the small impact. The girl curled into a small ball in her mother's chest as she balled a fistful of Akane's shirt.

At first, the mother was very shocked with the sudden action of her daughter. However, when she recovered from her shock—she started to rub soothing circles on Akemi's back and planting a feathery-light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry you have to go through these, Akemi…" she whispered in a gentle tone as she cradled her child. "Everything will be fine, I promise. You will get out here soon enough and we will live together again."

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Cruel Truths"

 _ **...**_

 _"What do you mean her hue clouded?! It is impossible!"_

 _"It is possible. After all, she is the child of a runaway criminal."_

 _ **...**_

 _"Mum... what kind of person is Dad?"_

* * *

 **Ending Note:** There you go, second chapter of Lost and Found! I am sorry if this seemed a bit rushing, I have an exam tomorrow and can't spend too much time on my laptop. But then, I still hope you guys love what I had wrote for you! P.S: Will it be weird if I include GinoxMika in this story? I know Mika is lesbian for Yayoi, but I kinda can see the chemistry between them.


	3. Cruel Truth

**CHAPTER II:**

 **Cruel Truth.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
are yesterdays and I belong to you.  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same._

\- Never Be The Same _**;**_ RED

 _ **…**_

 _"What do you mean her hue clouded?! It is impossible!"_

 _The brunet slammed her palms against the desk. She wasn't able to contain the frustration upon hearing the result from her daughter's therapist._

 _"It is possible, Tsunemori-san. After all... **she is the child of a runaway criminal.** "_

 _And that is all it took for Akane to snap. Her hands found their ways towards the therapist's collar as she pulled him towards her. The usual warm chocolate hues were filled with a glimpse of anger as the inspector clenched her teeth tightly. Yayoi's voice and the man's apology couldn't reach her hearing as she was being blinded by her rising anger._

" _Don't you ever call my child as that!"_

 _Akane knew that lashing her anger at her daughter's therapist isn't the brightest movement, but at the mere second - she had lose control of her emotions. It rarely happened on her, but it doesn't mean she won't._

" _... mummy?"_

 _Upon hearing the familiar voice, Akane snapped back to her sense. She glanced around, her hues slowly regain their usual warmness that is filled with love as she was met with the sight of her daughter standing at the slightly opened door._

" _Akemi... "_

 _Her grasp on the man loosened before she let go completely. Slowly, she took her steps towards the brunette. Her hands were extended out as she tried to embrace the child. When her fingers slipped past, her eyes widened in fear as her daughter started to dissipate into thin air before her._

" _No… NO! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE MY DAUGHTER BACK!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **NO!"**_

With a loud exclamation, the brunette woman pulled herself awake. At the moment she woke up, Akane almost forget how to breath as she tried to calm her racing heartbeats down. Cold sweats were visibly shown on her forehead as her vision were being blurred by the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"It's just a dream… just a dream..."

The woman repeated the same sentence again and again as she pressed an opened palm at the center of her chest - right where her heart is located at. She kept her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply.

' _It's just a dream… but… it had happened.'_

The cruel reality hit her hard as she could feel her heart squeezing painfully by that mere statement. Her shoulders trembled as she could feels herself threatening to break down.

"...mum?"

Her eyes snapped open upon hearing a familiar child voice calling her. Instantly, she wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she whirled her head around - her gaze met with her son's as the boy stepped into her room with a glass of water.

"Are you having a nightmare, mum?"

Kei questioned in concern as he offered the glass to his mother. Akane didn't hesitate to receive the glass as she offered a smile to the boy. With her other hand, she gently tousled his messy short hair.

"Thank you, Kei..."

She won't had knew what to do if it wasn't thanks to the company of her son. Despite being only a five year old, Kei is mature and understand what he should do to help calming her down.

"Mum… what kind of person is Dad?"

For a moment, the woman was dumbfounded. Her eyes were wide in surprise as her heart threatened to stop beating in that mild second upon being shoot by the question. Of course she knew this day will come - when Kei and Akemi grew curious over this figure entitled as father that had never appear in their life before.

Perhaps… she just didn't expect this day to come so quickly…

The thin line of Kei's lips slowly curved down to a small frown as the boy grasped the blanket under his palms. He understand how sensitive this topic is for his mother, however… he couldn't hold back his curiosity.

His mother called his father a brave soldier. But those doctors refer this so called 'soldier' as a runaway criminal.

"Did he left us behind? Is everything you've been telling me… about how he is a brave and strong man who is fighting against the bad guys - a _**lie**_? "

" _ **Kei**_."

The strict call caused the child to flinch. It is the same tone his mother will use whenever he did something wrong. Except, Kei doesn't understand what he had done wrong since the other adults called his father as a 'runaway criminal' as well.

Akane's strict gaze softened when she notice the shaking shoulders of her son. The woman placed down the empty glass in her hands at the nightstand before she leaned forward her child. Her arms wrapped around Kei as she pressed their chests close against each other's.

 _Ba-dump… ba-dump…_

Both of their hearts are beating in the same slow pace. In an ancient book Akane had read before, there is a saying that parents will always have this strange, mystery connection with their children.

Just by embracing the boy, Akane could feels the emotional struggle her son is going through. She could almost sense his unspeakable fears and depression.

It pained her to see her child in such a state… and there is the fear of losing another child of hers to the Sybil system as well.

"Your dad… he is a brave person. I never lied to you about any of these. He saved a whole bunch of people from being controlled under the bad guys - he even trained them to fight in defense. And despite the fact he always try to distance himself from people, he… will always have this strange atmosphere around him that caused people to approach him by themselves."

Slowly pulling away from the hug, Akane caressed her son's cheek She gazed lovingly into the pair of grayish blue hues that were inherited by the man she _**used**_ to love.

Kei honestly held a lot of similarities with _**him**_ \- from his appearance to his personality, he is just a smaller version of him. It make her wondered if the man will recognize Kei as his child upon seeing him at first sight. Of course, that is just an 'if'. After all, he is a wanted criminal in Japan and he had found a new life out of Japan.

He might never realize there is a pair of twins back at Japan who is yearning for his love as a father, would he?

"You two are not the children of a criminal, you and Akemi are the children born under the love of many."

* * *

Giving one last gaze at the child who is still in his deep slumber, Akane finally closed the small gape of the door she left open. The woman make her way towards the chests of drawers at the living room. Pulling the higher shelf open, she took out a pack of cigarettes before her eyes caught the sight of a box of nicotine gum.

' _For the mild second, he almost reminded me of him. He is truly his son, eh?'_

She still remember clearly of the words that Ginoza told her when he pass the box of nicotine gum to her. She could hardly believe that Kei had caught her smoking. She had always make sure to check twice before lighting up the cigarette. However, it seems like her child does inherited a few detective skills from the father who is never here for him.

She had stopped smoking ever since she knew she was pregnant. She thought she was done with the addiction, but she was wrong.

She couldn't stop herself from having the desire to have one every night before she went to sleep. She doesn't even like the taste of the poisonous chemicals, it just started to grow on her two weeks ago.

With Akemi being taken away from her, Akane had slipped into a short-term depression. She is emotionally strong, but no parents in the world would be able to accept the reality of their child being taken from them all of sudden.

And for the first time during her five years as a single parent - she started to yearn for his presence.

He will know what to do, he will know how to handle such a problem. And even if he couldn't, there will be a shoulder she could lean against if he is here with her.

But no, she is being forced to take care the problems all by herself.

"... Kougami-san..."

The image of the man is growing blurry in her mind, but the heartache is still there even after all these years. Clutching the box of nicotine gums in one hand and the pack of cigarette in other, Akane finally realized the reason of her mild addiction with smoking.

She missed him.  
A lot.

When she was young, she often heard from her late grandmother that when people fell in love, they hardly forget the habits of their partners ; sometimes they would even try to imitate the partner's habits because they don't want to forget those shared memories.

Was she still deeply in love with him after all these years?

Of course she did.

If she doesn't, she won't have the courage to give birth the two precious lives that were slowing growing in her womb if she doesn't.

She had been persistent and desperately trying to protect them despite her parents' disapproval of her being a single mother and the Sybil's recommendation of abortion.

' _Women were such mystery being - but at the same time, so does some of the men out there. Perhaps, human had always been a creature with a lot of mysteries that had yet to figure out.'_

The words of a stranger she came across with after the heated argument with her parents about her unexpected pregnancy surface in her mind.

' _... especially if they're with the person the love, it's hard to tell what some of these stubborn men had in their mind. Those idiots...'_

* * *

Soft lips pressed at the corner of his mouth, a pair of fully blossomed breasts pushed against his arm and a long finger ran across his chest ; he tried to enjoy the sensation of having a woman trying to pleasure him - he understand that even prostitutes worked hard to earn every penny in their pocket.

However, he couldn't enjoy all of these despite keeping his eyes close. The image of a familiar brunet appeared in his mind whenever he tried to focus on the woman on top of him.

"... are you not enjoying this?"

The man opened his eyes, gazing up at the woman who is giving him a concerning look.

"... I'm sorry, I can't do this."

The words found their way out from his throat before he could stop himself. Slowly, he sat up and picked up his trousers on the floor. Taking out his wallet, he pulled out two pieces of one thousand and gave them to the woman behind him.

"Take them. You worked hard for it."

The prostitute seemed to hesitate before she accepted his offer. A few seconds passed before she took the money and smiled at her client thankfully.

"I've never seen someone as generous as you, Mister. Is there… a reason why you can't seem to do it?"

Her question caused the man to think for a second. A reason… why he can't do this? Well, he never spend his money on this type of service before - and he never decided to. It is just a sick prank his colleague is pulling on him and he honestly does think he needed to give him a payback next time.

"... no particular reason, Miss. I just don't feels like doing it."

He grabbed the box of cigarettes sitting on the nightstand and pulled one out.

"You can take your leave now. And I apologize for wasting your time, Miss."

The blonde gave a shook with a smile before she make her way out. Navy eyes followed after the figure who walked out from his room, and it didn't take minutes before another figure make their way into his room.

"Seriously, Kou? And I spend thousands just to hire her here!"

Kougami Shinya rolled his eyes in annoyance at the man. With a tsk, he lit up the cigarette between his lips and took a deep inhale - clearly, he doesn't give much care towards how the other feels.

"You spend your money in the most useless place, Leo. Do I look that _**unsatisfied**_ to you?"

"Well, you always seems like you're not in your mind ever since we stepped our foot in Japan. So I just think maybe you needed some sexual relief."

Leonardo Alberta gave out a light chuckle when a pillow was thrown towards him. The Italian easily caught the soft cushion as he threw it back to the man on bed.

"Or do you swing _**that**_ way? I can hire a male one next time."

"I don't give a care which type of prostitute you're hiring next time, because I will make you regret you never done it. So don't ever try, Leo."

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Father And Son Talk"

 _ **...**_

 _"If it wasn't because of **that man** , Akemi won't have been locked down!"_

 _"Kei!"_

 _ **...**_

 _"Your mother... she sounded like an amazing woman. She reminded me of someone I used to know."_

* * *

 **Ending Note:** I apologized for this late update! Life had been tough and I've been having heavy write blocks recently! I hope you readers enjoy this update! I promised to update sooner the next time!


End file.
